The 80th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
NOTE: This page is currently under construction Parade Lineup Bold indicates a new balloon, float, unit, etc.'' Balloons * '80th Anniversary Hot Air Balloon '(Retired) - 1st and only time '''(Macy's) * Snoopy as the Flying Ace (Holiday Ambassador) - 1st time '(United Features Syndicate) * JoJo from JoJo's Circus - 2nd time (Playhouse Disney) * Big Bird (Retired) - 6th and last time (Sesame Workshop) * Dora the Explorer - 2nd time (Nickelodeon) * Scooby-Doo - 2nd time (Warner Bros. Consumer Products) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Retired briefly) - 3rd time (Nickelodeon) * Red and Yellow Brighten the Holidays (Retired) - 3rd and last time (M&M's Chocolate Candies) * [[Pikachu|'Pikachu']]' '(To celebrate Pokémon's 10th anniversary) - 1st time (Pokémon USA, Inc.) * Super Grover (Retired) - 4th and last time (Sesame Workshop) * Healthy Mr. Potato Head - 2nd time (The United States Potato Board) * Ronald McDonald - 7th time (McDonald's) * Garfield (Retired/To promote Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties) - 4th and last time (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) Novelty Balloons * [[Yellow Macy's Stars|'Yellow Macy's Stars']] - 1st time * Pumpkins - 4th time * Americana Spheres - 8th time * Happy Hippo (Retired) - 5th and last time * Flying Fish - 11th time * Cloe the Holiday Clown - 2nd time * Blue & White Macy's Stars - 3rd time * Baseball (Retired) - 14th and last time * [[Football|'Football']] - 1st time * Chocolate & Strawberry Ice Cream Cone - 1st time * Pistachio & Strawberry Ice Cream Cone (Briefly retired) - 5th time * Uncle Sam - 5th time * White Macy's Stars - 8th time * [[Delta Air Lines|'Handprint Spheres']] (Retired) - 1st and only time * Harold the Fireman - 11th time * Toy Soldier - 5th time * Poinsettias - 3rd time * Red Candy Cane - 3rd time * [[Green Candy Cane|'Green Candy Cane']] - 1st time * Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves - 7th time (Charlie); 3rd time (Kit & C.J.) * Red Macy's Stars - 5th time Balloonheads * Pilgrim Man & Woman - 2nd time * Founding Fathers - 3rd time * The Marx Brothers (Retired) - 4th and last time Balloonicles * The Weebles (Bumpas was removed from the Parade) - 3rd and last time (Playskool) * [[Energizer Bunny|'Energizer Bunny']] - 1st time (Energizer Batteries) * SnoBo - 2nd time (Macy's) Floats * Tom Turkey - 14th time (Macy's) * [[Snoopy's Doghouse|'Snoopy's Doghouse']] - 1st time (United Features Syndicate) * Spirit of America - 4th time (United States Postal Service) * [[Mother Goose|'Storytime']] (Retired) - 1st and only time (Macy's) * Magic of Childhood (Retired) - 3rd and last time (Fisher-Price) * [[Barbie|'Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses']] (Retired) - 1st and only time (Mattel) * Marion-Carole Showboat - 5th time (Macy's) * Oklahoma Rising (Retired) - 2nd and last time (The Oklahoma Cenntenial Commission) * 1-2-3 Sesame Street - 3rd time (Sesame Workshop) * [[Greendog|'Starship Discovery']] - 1st time (Greendog) * Animal Wonders - 2nd time (Animal Planet) * Doodlebug - 1st Time * Tutenstein (Retired) - 3rd and last time (Discovery Kids) * [[Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends|'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends']] - 1st time (Cartoon Network) * Expedition to Rhino Mountain - 4th time (Eckō Unltd.) * Voyage to Adventure (Retired) - 3rd and last time (Royal Carribean) * Kids Candy Creation Lab (Retired) - 5th and last time (Hershey's) * Big Apple - 2nd time (New York Daily News) * Bridge to the Future - 4th time (Hess Corporation) * Thanksgiving Classics (Retired) - 3rd and last time (NFL Classic) * American Classic Malt Shop - 4th time (Amica Mutual Insurance) * [[Charlotte's Web|'Charlotte's Web']] (Retired) - 1st and only time (Paramount Pictures) * Spirit of Liberty - 23rd time (Macy's) * Pep Rally - 2nd time (Mike Miller & Associates) * New York Tin Toy - 1st time (History Channel) * Holiday Lovin' Oven - 2nd time (Pillsbury) * Teddy's Workshop (Retired) - 5th and last time (Build-A-Bear Workshop) * The Polar Express (Retired) - 2nd and last time (Warner Bros. Home Entertainment) * Santa's Sleigh - 19th time (Macy's) Guest Stars Marching Bands Performance Groups Clowns Category:Lineups Category:2000s Parades